Beatings
by PeoplePerson
Summary: When Tony is beaten up, Gibbs discovers a whole new chapter of Tony's life he didn't know about.


**Beatings.**

**Summary: When Tony is beaten up, Gibbs discovers a whole new chapter of Tony's life he didn't know about.**

**Disclaimer: None of the NCIS characters belong to me, and I'm not making any money out of them. ( If I was, or I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, would I?)**

Tony cried out in pain as he hit the floor. He gasped, wincing, as the baseball bat came down, hitting him again, and again, and again. Tears streamed down his face as he lay, writhing in agony, clutching his stomach. He felt a hand grab him by his hair, and then everything went black.

The room was white, bright white. Tony DiNozzo came to and sat up, suddenly, gasping in the harsh light from the hospital room's lights. He settled back in bed, and looked around. On the bedside cabinet beside him were two get well cards, and a bunch of flowers. Next to the bed was a wooden chair, which, from the looks of it had been vacated recently.

He reached out, moaning slightly, as one of his wounds twinged, and picked up the last card, opening it with a smile. It was from Ducky. The front had a picture of the team at last years annual baseball match, all smiling, happy. Inside it read _'Get well soon, Anthony. We are all thinking off you. Lots of love, Ducky.' _Tony smiled, and placed it carefully back on the cabinet.

He reached out for the other card, recognising who it was from immediately. Abby. It was obvious really. The fact that the whole card was black, with just _'Get well soon'_ stencilled on the front in silver kind of gave it away. The message inside was equally short but sweet. He grinned again. He loved his friends. He didn't worry about the fact that the others hadn't sent cards. They never had. It was just their way.

A knock on the door made him sit up straighter.

" Yeah?" he called, and Gibbs, Kate, and McGee rushed in, all of them smiling, even Gibbs, " Hey guys! Miss me?"

They all gave him a look that said, of course we did you idiot! Then their expressions became serious and Tony knew what was coming. " What?" He tried to look innocent but knew he was failing badly.

Gibbs sat down on the side of the bed and motioned for the others to leave.

" See you later Tony." They chorused, trooping out.

" Use the chair." Tony said, as an attempt at humour. But, as always, Gibbs didn't laugh. But this time he didn't even begin to smile. He just sat there, a sad look on his face.

" Tony," He began, " What the hell happened?"

Tony looked down, and sighed, " Look, Gibbs, it's got nothing to do with you..." But he knew he was getting nowhere, " Fine, look, I don't know what happened, okay? I don't know who he was, or why he beat me up. It was probably just random, I don't know. I..." He slumped backwards, tiredly, " I don't know."

Gibbs gave him a stern look. He didn't believe him. Maybe he should tell him the truth... maybe... Nah, he wouldn't listen. He'd go running off, trying to make things better, the way he always did. Only this time, things would go badly wrong. These people were too powerful, Gibbs could never...

Tony suddenly realised Gibbs hadn't spoken for a good few minutes. He looked up, puzzled. He mentor was just sitting on the bed, staring at him, as if willing Tony to tell him the truth. Tony sighed again, and winced, as pain shot up his side, " Ow." he said hollowly, then turned to face Gibbs properly, " I... he was... I... I can't... I..." He just couldn't. He knew Gibbs would make him, but...

" DiNozzo." The strong tones of Gibbs' voice cut through the air, focusing Tony's attention on him as it was, of course, meant to, " You can. Never say you can't. Now come on. You can do this. I know you can."

The conviction in Gibbs' voice made Tony's head snap up, then he looked down again, " I... when I was about ten, I was walking home after school. It was dark, I.. I wasn't looking where I was going... tripped, bashed my head on the pavement, knocked myself out.

When I came to again, I was lying in an empty warehouse. Someone had carried me in there, then abandoned me. I didn't know where I was, I was so scared. I got up, and walked over to the door. It was locked. I sat and pounded at that door for hours, until finally a man came over and opened it.

He took me back to his house, fed me, gave me some knew clothes. But he wouldn't let me leave. I spent everyday for a year cooped up in that house. I knew my parents wouldn't be looking for me, you know what my dad's like, so there seemed no point in trying to escape. It was too dangerous. Every time I tried to escape, he beat me with a baseball bat.

I didn't know what to do. Then one day I found out that the man had a son. His name was Charlie. I jumped into the back of his truck one day when I was supposed to be cleaning it. He didn't realise until we were back in D.C. He swore he'd find me and kill me for making him look so stupid in front of his father. They were violent men, Gibbs. That was him. I swear it was him, I'd never forget that face. Ever. I still have nightmares about it."

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Gibbs had remained silent throughout Tony's story. Now, he spoke.

" You sure that's the truth Tony?" he asked. Tony looked at him, making eye contact. He nodded.

" I'm sure."

Gibbs thought over what Tony had just told him, then he heard a voice at the door, " Who would do that to a ten year old child? Especially young Anthony here." Gibbs turned and saw Ducky, leaning against the door frame, eyes twinkling as always, though at the moment they also held concern for Tony as well, " How are you Tony? All things considered of course. Did you like my card?"

" I'm fine Ducky, and yes, I liked it very much." Tony grinned, happy to see the ME.

" Tony?"Gibbs interrupted, " Can you give Abby a description of this guy?

" I... I guess."

" Alright. I'll be back in an hour, ok, Tony?"

" Sure boss. You don't need to worry about me." Tony tried to look brave.

" What ever you say, DiNozzo." Gibbs flashed him that grin, the one that lit up his whole face, and left.

As he did, Ducky took his place on the chair.

" So, how are we felling, Anthony?" He asked, placeing a hand on Tony's forehead.

" Okay, I guess." Tony felt another twinge of pain in his side, " Not so good, I s'pose."

Ducky smiled down at him, fondly, " You'll be fine."

" Yeah." Tony said in a small voice. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very scared. The shock at what had happened had begun to wear off, and reality was starting to set in, " Ducky? Gibbs'll get him, won't he?"

" Of course he will! Have you ever known Gibbs not to? Especailly when you're involved. He thinks the owrld of you, young Anthony."

Tony curled up. The englishman always new how to reasure him, to calm him down. He grinned, Duck?"

" Yes Anthony?"

" Seen any good-looking nurses around?"

Ducky laughter filled the room.

" Two or three."

Tony grinned, " Good."

The next day, Tony woke up, a cold sweat on his face, his hands clammy. He looked over to one side, and saw Gibbs, slumped in a chair, asleep, gently snoring.

" Gibbs?" He said.

The older agent woke with a start, " What?"

" Wake up!"

Gibbs groaned, " Is that it, Dinozzo?"

" Yes boss."

" Do I have to?"

" Yes boss."

" Since when were you telling me what to do, DiNozzo?"

Tony gulped, " Er... since never, boss?"

" Damned right! Anyway i'm up now, so how you doing?"

Tony moved around a bit and nothing hurt too badly, " I guess I'm okay boss."

" Good. 'Cos you're getting discharage today."

" Today?" Tony asked incredulously.

" Today." Gibbs said, in a stern voice. And when Gibbs used that tone of voice, you knew that there was no arguing about it.


End file.
